


The Ignorance of Time

by ahkmenrahtrash



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Retcon, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9038528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahkmenrahtrash/pseuds/ahkmenrahtrash
Summary: Time was meaningless to Ahkmenrah, until he met Larry Daley.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Canonobsessedfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canonobsessedfangirl/gifts).



> A retcon fic in which I shed more light on the relationship between Larry Daley and Ahkmenrah. Smut is marked with ‘~~~’. Also there’s recreational weed use, just ‘cause.

Larry blinked. Once to get the dust out of his eyes, and a second time to register what the hell had just happened.

 

Behind Larry was Nicky, who was gripping onto his arm for dear life. In front of him was the previously dead Egyptian Pharaoh Ahkmenrah: his face now unwrapped, revealing the young egyptian prince’s coughing face.

 

“You will not believe how stuffy it is in there.”

 

The way that the pharaoh composed himself, was certainly mystifying. Each movement was as graceful as ever, even with him having been trapped in a sarcophagus for fifty years. The way he spoke, was poetry to Larry’s ears. His carefully chosen words and accent only showing that he was, in fact, a pharaoh. And that his own introduction to Ahkmenrah was pitiful by comparison.

 

_Oh shit._

 

Five minutes into meeting Ahkmenrah and Larry has already developed a small crush on him.

 

 _Small_ , he reminded himself. Ahkmenrah is an ancient egyptian pharaoh, and Larry is a night guard. It could never work out.

 

So Larry attempted to avoid his growing feelings for Ahkmenrah. He attempted to turn the cute pharaoh into a graceful, otherworldly being, as so to remind him that he was too young, and too out of his league.

 

But then, with his hair ruffled and his eyes full of gratitude, Ahkmenrah proclaimed that he was forever in Larry’s debt.

 

Five minutes into meeting Ahkmenrah, and Larry had already fallen under his spell.  

 

After asking about the whereabouts of his tablet, they began to run, hoping to stop the previous night guards.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll watch out for him.” Larry said to the jackals.

 

And with each step he took, and with each glance he spared at Ahkmenrah, the ominous feeling slowly slipped away.

 _It’s just a small infatuation_ , he had to remind himself.

 

Only a small infatuation.

 

~

 

Time was nothing to Ahkmenrah. He had been alive for thousands of years, each year going faster and faster, until a year seemed to pass in the blink of an eye. And, if he continued to be kept alive by the tablet, he would continue to be alive for many more years.  

 

The fate was one that had been bestowed on him by his family’s wish of being together after death. And it was a tragic one. Especially

 

However, those five minutes in which he met Larry were surprisingly slow.

 

It was gratitude, an emotion that would make sense after being trapped in a sarcophagus for so long. So therefore, all he could do was proclaim his service to the man that had saved him.

 

Larry Daley, Guardian of Brooklyn.

 

~

 

And so, as fate would have it, Ahkmenrah got his tablet back and everything was as back to normal as a sentient museum could be.

 

"Two Alpacas," He stated, as the said Alpacas made their way through the museum. Ahkmenrah probably should’ve given this responsibility to someone else, especially since he didn't understand who most of them were. And yet, he wanted to impress the man who had freed him from his sarcophagus.

 

And then the Woman in red came in. Ahkmenrah counted off the museum exhibits and watched as Larry walked over to her, a big smile on his face. Quickly, she smiled back, in awe of the museum coming to life. He stumbled with his words around her, but all in all the conversation ended on good terms.

 

It didn't move him all that much. Ahkmenrah had seen his fair share of romance in his life, and this was one that would end quickly. Especially considering she seemed to care more about Sacajawea than Larry.

 

He decided that it would be best to leave Larry to deal with his son and with the woman, who he later found out was called Rebecca.

 

Making his way through the corridors, the exhibits seemed to avoid him, still under the impression that he was an evil pharaoh who could and would turn on them at any given moment. Ahkmenrah was going to have to work on disproving that misconception. When Larry had introduced Ahkmenrah to the entire museum, he could feel the fear in the air.

 

But for now he faced a bigger problem.

 

The jackals nodded their heads as a way of greeting him as he passed them. Ahkmenrah placed the tablet back into it's slot, and found the top of the sarcophagus that he had thrown across the room in an attempt to get out.

 

He began to stare, his stomach churning at the thought of being stuck in the sarcophagus again. He couldn't go back, not after experiencing what it's like to be free.

 

He just couldn't,

 

"Hey, Ahk?" A familiar voice spoke from down the hallway. "It's almost sunrise, you should be getting back."

 

Larry looked at the worried expression on Ahkmenrah's face, and seemed to understand immediately.

 

"Don't worry. I can request that they take the stone slab off." He reassured in an attempt to comfort Ahkmenrah. "But tomorrow I'll free you again, alright?"

 

"That's if you come back."

 

They both went silent for a moment. Right. He seemed to have forgotten that his job was at risk.

 

Larry’s gaze went from the floor, to back at Ahkmenrah, determination gleaming in his eyes.

 

"I will. I promise I will."

 

And with that, Ahkmenrah gave him a faint smile.

 

And with that, Larry closed the sarcophagus on him.

 

"Good morning, Guardian of Brooklyn."

 

~

 

From thereafter, after Larry Daley had miraculously kept his job, he and Ahkmenrah only got closer and closer.

 

The pharaoh proved to be a huge help around the museum, and it was an excuse for Larry to spend his time with him. However, as time passed and as they got used to each other, they would spend their free time together.

 

Larry learned a lot about Ahkmenrah.

 

For example, he was a gigantic cat person. To the point where he had somehow managed to tame the lions. Granted, they only listened to Ahkmenrah, so Larry still had to run away from them at any given moment.

 

Sometimes, Ahkmenrah had to be dragged out of the exhibit in order to get back to his before sunrise.

 

Another thing he learned was that Ahkmenrah was very quick to learn and adapt to his surroundings.

 

From learning English just by being in Cambridge, to learning the names of the exhibits, he was a fast thinker. And it showed through his actions too. He could quickly help Larry with a problem using diplomacy and knowledge, something that he had seemed to learn back in ancient Egypt.

 

However, what he seemed to have also learned from Egypt, was his restraint.

 

Whenever Larry threw a party, Ahkmenrah could be seen running around and having fun for a short while, before stopping. His face would usually fall; as if realizing something, and he would then disappear.

 

One time, in the middle of an empty hallway, Larry caught Ahkmenrah dancing. The music was muffled in the background, and while Ahkmenrah didn’t know the lyrics he was humming along to the melody.

 

He was purely unrestrained, something that Larry found completely endearing.

 

~

 

It was no coincidence that his relationship with Rebecca began to fade around the same time Larry got closer and closer to Ahkmenrah.

They both didn't really expect for it to last. It felt, forced.

 

And besides, as he grew closer to the Pharaoh, there was no denying his feelings for him. No more excuses about him just being 'cute' or it just being 'a small infatuation'. It was a crush. Something that Larry never really thought he'd have to deal with again.

 

But still, he had to.

 

He had to deal with the increased heart rate, the newfound clumsiness, the distractions. As if he was back in high school.

 

At least compared to high school, he could now be less repressed about the fact that Ahkmenrah was male.

 

Although Ahkmenrah being male seemed to be the least of his problems.

 

~

 

They were both hanging out in the office. Larry was looking up something on the computer, and  Ahkmenrah was reading a book on the couch.

 

"Y'know, me and Rebecca broke up." Larry said, all of a sudden. He wasn't really sure why he had to confide in Ahkmenrah. Especially since he didn't seem to care about her.

 

Ahkmenrah looked up from his book. "I'm not surprised."

 

"Apparently nobody is."

 

Ahkmenrah snorted and went back into his book. When he had asked Larry to bring him books that were popular nowadays, Larry came back with the entire Harry Potter series (minus the 7th book, which was yet to be released).

 

And so, Ahkmenrah became addicted to reading them.

 

"So," Larry started, bringing Ahkmenrah out of the 2nd Harry Potter book. "What about you?"

 

Ahkmenrah placed his bookmark into the book and closed it. "What do you mean?"

 

"Who...do...you..........like?" Larry said, each word a pain to say.

 

Ahkmenrah smiled. "Well you, currently."

 

Larry's stomach dropped, and he had the urge to just confess everything. But he reminded himself to clarify what Ahkmenrah had meant.

 

"So uh." Larry really wanted to just live in this fantasy where Ahkmenrah liked a thirty five year old night guard. "In modern day terms, liking someone in this context means to have, romantic feelings for them."

 

"Oh." Said Ahkmenrah. "In that case, I feel like half of the museum is terrified of me. And that the other half wants to tear me apart. So there's no point in romantic relationships."

 

Larry nodded. "Yeah, you're the calmest one of the bunch."

 

Who else could Larry Daley confide in anyway? Jedediah and Octavius went off and did their own thing. Sacagawea and Teddy went off and did their own thing. Three’s a crowd, and he didn't really see himself being able to talk about his ex girlfriend to the 26th President of the United States and Sacagawea.

 

So that left him with Ahkmenrah. Which meant that he was willing to let his feelings die out in order to stay friends with him.

 

~

 

Ahkmenrah was only telling half of the truth, when he said that there was no point in romantic relationships due to feeling like everybody hates him.

 

In reality, he knew that nobody was really intimidated by him anymore, especially after taking a part in taking care of the museum.

 

But it was just, exhausting to socialize with them. They were all mostly lovely and kind, but it just drained him. And he would rather just sit in Larry's office to read and attempt to figure out the 'Computer'.

 

The only one who didn’t seem to exhaust him all that much was Larry.

 

But he couldn't spend his days at this museum doing just that. He was in a different time. A time that was vastly different from his upbringing in Egypt. He had a desire to explore, to see what had changed. From what he had read, New York was the city that never sleeps. So as an ancient mummy that only came alive at night, that was perfect.

 

He needed help, however. And help would have to come through Larry.

 

For now, everything seemed to come back to Larry.

 

Ahkmenrah looked up from his book once more, now staring at Larry, who’s attention was back on the computer screen.

 

He couldn’t really understand any of his feelings towards the nightguard.

 

Being at the museum seemed worthwhile. He was slowly becoming less and less nihilistic, as he slowly became closer to Larry. And that seemed to be the reason why Ahkmenrah felt this way. Because Larry was showing him affection, something that he hadn’t gotten in awhile.

 

Ahkmenrah smiled warmly at the thought.

 

“I can feel you staring at me.”

 

Ahkmenrah’s smile dropped and he shoved his nose back into his book. He could hear Larry chuckling from across the room, and he felt his face unexpectedly heat up due to that.

 

Quickly, however, he regained his composure to ask Larry a question.

 

“Guardian of Brooklyn,” He began, making Larry turn with a look of slight confusion on his face. “After doing some research, I’m beginning to find your modern culture very fascinating.”

 

“McDonald’s isn’t fascinating.”

 

Ahkmenrah got confused. “What is McDonald’s?”

 

“Nothing, continue.”

 

“I was wondering if I could maybe go see it in action.”

 

For a beat, Larry appeared to consider the logistics. Then, a smile slowly grew on his face.

 

“Yeah. I’d love to.”

 

~

 

As Larry walked up the steps of the museum, plastic bag in hand, he found himself barely able to contain his excitement.

 

At long last, after getting Teddy to cover his shift, he would finally be able to take Ahkmenrah out to see New York City.

When Larry got to the entrance of the museum, he double checked the items in the bag. Taking note of Ahkmenrah’s smaller frame, he had to choose clothes from his younger years that he had since then outgrown. Inside was an old Star Wars t-shirt, and a pair of sweatpants.

  
They weren’t clothes fit for a Pharaoh, but he was sure that Ahkmenrah wouldn’t care. Besides, Larry had been saving up money for this outing, and he was planning to take Ahkmenrah shopping.

 

Glancing at his watch, and then staring at the setting sun, he stepped into the museum.

 

Walking through the halls, his mind started racing. While he trusted Teddy enough to do a good job, there were a lot of exhibits, and therefore a lot of accidents that could happen. He sent out a quick prayer to every deity imaginable that nothing drastic would happen while he was away.

 

From a hallway away, he could hear the tablet activate, and the exhibits around him slowly woke up from their solitary state.

 

He simply walked past them.

 

Rounding a corner, he could hear the sound of stone against stone coming from the jackals. Once again, he could feel himself getting excited, and as he walked into Ahkmenrah’s room he was able to easily ignore the glares from the jackals.

 

Ahkmenrah was sitting up in his sarcophagus, obviously waiting for Larry.

 

“Guardian of Brooklyn.” Ahkmenrah said, a huge grin on his face. He too, could barely contain his excitement.

 

“You ready to see the Big Apple?”

 

Ahkmenrah’s smile faded, his eyebrows furrowing. “I don’t understand.”

 

Larry shrugged. “It’s a nickname for New York City. Except nobody really uses that except for tourists.”

 

“Does that make me a tourist?” There was an amused tone to Ahkmenrah’s question.

 

Larry chuckled. “Sure.” He tossed the bag to Ahkmenrah. “Go get changed, I’ll wait for you at the front office.”

 

During the wait, he instructed Teddy on what to do. In fact, he had a list of instructions. Five consecutive pages of instructions, to be exact. Front _and_ back.

 

However, as he got to the second page, Ahkmenrah emerged from the hallway, and Larry had to stifle his laughter.

 

The shirt fit him fine, albeit a little loosely. But the pants were a different story. They hung low on his hip bones, and they were a bit bigger than anticipated. Along with that, there were two bleach stains on the left leg.

 

Larry shoved the list of instructions to Teddy, and then walked over to Ahkmenrah.

 

The Pharaoh’s slightly hesitant and disgusted face said it all.

 

“Don’t worry, the first thing we’re gonna do is go shopping.” Which prompted Ahkmenrah to give a sigh of relief.

 

They were going to have to get there quick, in order to catch the last hour before closing time. So they hopped into Larry’s car and drove over there.

 

On the way there, Ahkmenrah stared out of the window, marveling at every person, building, modern day human contraption that rolled past Larry’s car. Larry was sure that if there was a rat on the street, Ahkmenrah would lose his shit.

 

When some of the bigger buildings came into view, Ahkmenrah gasped. Larry couldn’t imagine seeing New York through his perspective. For his entire life, he had lived here, so he was used to it. However, if you were an ancient egyptian mummy that was brought back from the dead, this would be the work of gods.

 

“Will you show me the McDonald’s.” He asked, remembering their previous conversation. He seemed excited, and Larry hoped that he wouldn’t disappoint.

 

Ahkmenrah then turned to Larry, a huge smile on his face. For once, his guard was completely down, making him more

 

So much for small infatuation.

 

~

 

When they got to the mall, Larry let Ahkmenrah guide him to whatever store he wanted to go to. They eventually ended up in an Aeropostale, Ahkmenrah sifting through the shirts and jeans in the hopes of finding something good.

 

In the end, he chose a simple black V-neck tshirt, and some jeans. On his way to the checkout, however, a set of bracelets caught his eye. So he walked out of Aeropostale wearing the new clothes, and with two power bead bracelets on his right hand.

 

"All dressed up, ready to take on New York." Larry said jokingly on the way out. "Maybe the bracelets will make you even more powerful."

 

"Apparently they do." Ahkmenrah replied, looking at the empty packaging. 'Peace' and 'Protection', was what they were advertised as, but Ahkmenrah mainly got them for the color.

 

“That. Is. Incredible.” Ahkmenrah said suddenly, dropping everything to marvel at the stuffed animals on display in a toy shop.

 

“Are you going to say that for everything that you see?” Larry asked, taking note of the fact that Ahkmenrah’s gaze seemed to linger on the cats.

 

“They look soft.”

 

"They are soft."

 

And in an impulsive move, Larry went inside with Ahkmenrah. The pharaoh picked out which one he wanted, and Larry went to the front to buy it. The stuffed cat was eleven bucks, and after swiping his card they walked out with Ahkmenrah carrying it.

 

"I love it." He said, absentmindedly stroking the fur. "It reminds me of my cat back in Egypt."

 

They were now leaving the mall, Larry planning to surprise Ahkmenrah with something special.

 

~

 

They walked for a while, Ahkmenrah still holding the stuffed cat.

 

Larry never understood the appeal of Times Square. Call it a symptom of having grown up in New York City, of having to watch all of the tourists stumble awkwardly around the city, but to him they were just bright advertisements.

 

As he heard the gasp come from Ahkmenrah, he was able to finally see the appeal. Through the perspective of an ancient egyptian pharaoh, it was, well, incredible. It was modern American culture in an essence. It was full of life.

 

Ahkmenrah had mentioned wanting to see modern culture, that it was fascinating to him, and this was what Larry had provided him.

 

He felt a sense of pride at that accomplishment.

 

He glanced over at Ahkmenrah, who was now slowly spinning around, trying to soak in every single bright light.

 

Ahkmenrah walked over, and wordlessly placed his hand into Larry’s. And they stood there, hand in hand, gazing up at the billboards.

 

~

 

On the way back, they were silent. Larry’s thoughts, however, were rampant.

 

He was surprised at Ahkmenrah tonight. The pharaoh seemed to be truly free. What once was a form that Larry was only able to catch glimpses of, was now freely shown to him.

 

That, was more incredible than the brightly lit advertisements.

 

They got out of the car, and began to make their way up the steps of the museum. However, Ahkmenrah stopped.

 

“Thank you for a wonderful night, Larry.” Ahkmenrah whispered. In the distance you could hear the sounds of the city mixing in with the lively noises from the museum. To Larry, however, all he could pay attention to was Ahkmenrah.

 

“It really wasn’t that great.” Larry replied, downplaying it seemingly out of habit.

 

Ahkmenrah smiled softly. “It was incredible.”

 

Ahkmenrah turned to walk away, wanting to make his way back inside, however he was stopped by Larry’s hand.

 

For a beat, they stared at each other, Larry’s eyes drifting down to Ahkmenrah’s mouth, and then looking back up at his eyes.

 

And in a move that Larry had been wanting to do for a while, in fact, since the night that he had released Ahkmenrah from his sarcophagus, Larry grabbed Ahkmenrah by the nape of his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss.

 

Larry could feel Ahkmenrah stiffen up in shock, clearly not expecting Larry to do something like this. However, Ahkmenrah soon got used to it. So he closed his eyes and deepened the kiss, letting a small hum of satisfaction come out in the process.

 

Larry’s hand came up to rest on Ahkmenrah’s jawline, his thumb stroking his face softly. His other hand rested on the small of Ahkmenrah’s back.

 

They stayed like this for a couple more beats, and when the kiss ended, Larry laughed softly.

 

“So you _are_ going to say that to everything.”

 

Ahkmenrah nodded, a grin on his face, and for that moment, everything _was_ incredible.

 

“How long?” Larry asked.

 

“I realized tonight.” Ahkmenrah responded.

 

“Times Square?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Larry chuckled. “Let’s get going.” He said, gesturing to the museum entrance.

 

And so they walked back in, hand in hand.

 

~

 

As the nights slowly became warmer and warmer, and the leaves on the trees were at their deepest green, Larry learned another thing about Ahkmenrah.

 

He was an absolute sexual minx.

 

There was only so much of this Larry could take. So much in terms of teasing makeout sessions in quiet corridors of the museum, or so much in terms of Ahkmenrah's blunt yet dirty things that he would whisper in Larry's ear at random times throughout the night.

 

It was as if he was a teenager again, begging for any sort of sexual contact from Ahkmenrah. But the time had to be right. As much as he wanted it to be,  they couldn't just have a quickie in his office, it had to be special.

 

Because Ahk was special.

 

He wanted to worship his body, to take his time loving and exploring every inch of his skin. He wanted to make him feel good.

 

And he wanted it to be in a nice place, with no chance of interruptions. A place where they could be alone, just the two of them.

 

In his fantasies, he had imagined some luxurious hotel room. With a soft comforter and a nice view of New York City.

 

However, since he worked a minimum wage job (not counting overtime) at a museum, he had to settle for his apartment.

 

It had started with a regular date in New York, conveniently near his apartment. He made sure to leave as early as possible, and before the sun even set, he had cleaned up the place as much as he could.

 

"Where are you taking me?" Ahkmenrah asked, a smile on his face as he fiddled with the new clothes that he had gotten. He couldn't just walk out in public wearing his royal egyptian garnets.

 

However, and not to be blunt, Ahkmenrah looked hot as hell in these clothes. It was amazing how well he could rock a short sleeved button up shirt with skinny jeans.

 

Larry wrapped an arm around him, his thumb absentmindedly stroking the side of his arm. "Just to some Japanese food place nearby, and maybe we can walk around afterwards."

 

Ahkmenrah stopped dead in his tracks. "Your plans are usually very specific."

 

"Uh, I think you're talking about you and your plans."

 

Ahkmenrah crossed his arms, giving him an innocuous look. "Perhaps. But Japanese food?"

 

Larry nudged Ahkmenrah to keep walking, his hand on the small of Ahkmenrah's back. "I wanted you to try it?"

 

"Okay, _that_ I understand. But when we walk around you almost always have something in mind. So what is it, Larry Daley?"

 

Damn. His almost supernatural ability to read people has once again, basically ruined his plans.

 

"Nothing. We're just having a regular date."

 

Ahkmenrah raised an eyebrow.

 

Larry sighed. "Don't give me that look."

 

A huge smile spread across Ahkmenrah's face, his hand going up to fiddle with the collar of his shirt. Although Larry had thought this a thousand times before, the way Ahkmenrah composed himself did, things to him. And Larry was once again reminded of how... beautiful Ahkmenrah was.

 

So he just, couldn't wait any longer.

 

"I wanted to take you back to my apartment later."

 

Funnily enough, Ahkmenrah, the one who had been teasing Larry relentlessly for the past two weeks, raised his eyebrows in surprise. Taking a couple moments to process what Larry was implying, a mischievous grin grew on his face slowly.

 

"What are we waiting for, then?"

 

Larry didn't need to think twice about grabbing Ahkmenrah by his arm and leading him to his apartment. He was really fortunate to be near it, even though it was the plan.

 

Already he felt himself getting excited at the prospect. His heart began to beat faster, and the two blocks that they basically jogged to get to his apartment were a lot slower than usual.

 

Although, when the prospects of sex are put into the mix, it's not hard to imagine why.

 

His excitement only got bigger when Ahkmenrah started kissing his neck as he tried to unlock the door.

 

Of course it made his efforts more clumsy, and the ten seconds that he must've spent on unlocking the door felt like an eternity. But it felt so damn good.  

 

When they got inside, Larry pushed Ahkmenrah up against a wall, their lips locking in a deep kiss. Larry exhaled sharply through his nose, releasing a breath that he wasn't even aware he was holding. And an arm creeped up Larry's back, tugging at his shirt.

 

Before Ahkmenrah can make any progress on Larry's shirt, Larry's lips move downwards to lightly kiss the column of Ahkmenrah's neck. Incidentally, it leads to Ahkmenrah giving out the loudest moan that Larry had ever heard out of Ahkmenrah. Making Larry stop immediately.

 

Two weeks of making out like horny teenagers didn't prepare him for that noise, and what it would do to him.

 

He pulled away and gave Ahkmenrah an amused look, stifling his laughter.

 

"Stop that."

 

Larry snorted. "That was unexpected. Although also hot."

 

Ahkmenrah turned red. The tables have been turned. "It's my neck... It's very sensitive."

 

"I'll keep that in mind." Larry said with a smirk on his face.

 

Larry planted a small kiss on Ahkmenrah's lips.

 

"But we should probably get going upstairs. Y’know, to my actual apartment." Larry gestured upstairs."I share this building with two other people, and they probably don't wanna hear us."

 

And so, they made their way up to his apartment, unable to keep their hands off of eachother.

 

~~~

 

It was never like this with Rebecca.

 

Despite having lasted less than a month, they still had sex. Hell, it seemed to be the only thing they could really bond over besides history.

 

But even then, it was more obligatory. After the second or third date, you would go over to their house to fuck. It normally wasn't anything special. It was more based on just general horniness as opposed to actual, intense lust.

 

But she was there, and he was there, so they just did it.

 

With Ahkmenrah, however, there was a difference.

 

Larry Daley had been with his fair share of men in his lifetime. He had the experience through college (and the occasional hook up after the divorce with Erica) so he knew what to do.

 

But with Ahkmenrah, there was something more. A need to just, cherish him and make him feel great.

 

The minute the door opened, Larry didn't allow much time for Ahkmenrah to examine his surroundings as he grabbed his arm and dragged him to the bedroom.

 

Their lips locked again, and Ahkmenrah's hand tugged at the hem of Larry's shirt.

 

"Off." He mumbled against Larry's lips. And after a few more kisses, he slid the shirt over his head and tossed it aside, knocking over a stick of deodorant and a cup.

 

It was hard to focus on anything other than Ahkmenrah. Ahkmenrah's lips, Ahkmenrah's smooth skin, Ahkmenrah. Ahkmenrah. Ahkmenrah.

 

Larry clumsily slid his shoes off, prompting Ahkmenrah to do the same.

 

Ahkmenrah's hands were soon caressing him, only adding to the hypnosis that he was put under. But they stopped.

 

"We're going to have to clean that up later." Ahkmenrah said, his voice, although deeper, still as snarky as always.

 

"Who cares?" He would much rather focus on Ahkmenrah. And then Larry started working on Ahkmenrah's button up shirt.

 

With each button he undid, he planted a light, teasing kiss on the exposed skin. With each kiss, Ahkmenrah would let out a small, breathy moan. And when Larry got most of the shirt off, and decided to experimentally lick one Ahkmenrah's nipples, Ahkmenrah would respond with what was presumed to be a curse word in his native language, and a tug on Larry's hair.

 

When he got done with Ahkmenrah's shirt, he pushed Ahkmenrah onto his bed, both of them immediately kissing again. The pharaoh's hand ran up from Larry's back to grab a fistfull of his hair.

 

Larry could feel Ahkmenrah's growing bulge straining through the fabric of his pants, and Larry’s hands began to unzip the fly slowly. Ahkmenrah slipped out of his pants.

 

The pharaoh then positioned himself so that he was above Larry. Taking control, he went for Larry’s pants, opening the fly and sliding his boxers down to expose his erect cock.

Ahkmenrah took a moment to make brief eye contact with Larry, before licking his lips and deep-throating his cock like a champ.

 

 _Oh my god._ Larry thought. _He’s a freak._

 

The pharaoh’s head bobbed up and down, as his soft mouth began to jerk him off. It was enough to make Larry’s head lean back, enough to make him just relish in the pleasure. Larry felt the warmth of Ahkmenrah’s mouth slowly diminish, and he once again turned his head to stare at Ahkmenrah.

 

Ahkmenrah sucked on the tip, before letting go with a satisfying ‘pop’. He then, gave Larry a devilish smile, one that had been used on him before.

 

“Stop that.” Larry murmured.

 

“Stop what?” Ahkmenrah asked, a false sense of innocence to his voice.

 

Larry gestured to Ahkmenrah’s face. “That.”

 

Ahkmenrah smirked, moving so that he was now straddling Larry.

 

“I thought you wanted to fuck me, _Guardian of Brooklyn_.”

 

When it came to names, Ahkmenrah had a couple for Larry. Guardian of Brooklyn was his formal name, a title, one that he would use to address Larry formally. In the times in which his guard was down, and he was able to be his comfortable self around Larry, he would use his first name.

 

Larry moved, his face now inches away from Ahkmenrah, and his hands grabbing the other man’s hair. And in a surprisingly dominant move; “Say my name.”

 

Ahkmenrah’s eyes widened slightly at the sudden shift in mood. After weeks of Ahkmenrah teasing Larry, he finally reciprocated. And to him, it was the sexiest thing he had experienced in a while. However, he quickly recovered. “Fuck me, _Larry_.”

 

At those words, Larry lightly moved Ahkmenrah off of him, to get to his nightstand as that was where he kept his condoms and lube. He grabbed the small bottle and one of the packets, and then made his way back to the bed, where Ahkmenrah was now completely naked and laid back.

 

Larry pressed a kiss to Ahkmenrah’s temple. “Tell me when.” He murmured against his skin, and Ahkmenrah nodded in understanding. He uncapped the lube, applied a generous amount to his fingers, and moved his hand down to Ahkmenrah’s entrance.

 

Larry based his judgement off of Ahkmenrah’s presumed lack of sexual action, and slowly pressed a finger in. As he went deeper and deeper, he would teasingly press against the other man’s prostate, causing Ahkmenrah let out a small gasp.

 

Another finger was added, and Larry once again took his time scissoring the two fingers, and making sure that he was being properly stretched.

 

“Hurry up.” The pharaoh commanded, although the words were soft, indicating that Ahkmenrah was enjoying this. Larry raised his eyebrows and jokingly scoffed.

 

“Okay, your highness.” He then quickly added a third finger.

 

After an amount of time, Ahkmenrah nodded at Larry. “I’m ready.”

 

And so Larry removed his fingers, rolled a condom on, once again applied a generous amount of lube onto his cock, and slowly slid inside.

 

At the tight feeling, Larry had to hold a breath, as if at any moment, a breath could ruin the pure pleasure that he was experiencing. When he got deep enough, he let go of that breath, and looked down at Ahkmenrah. His face was contorted in pleasure, his back was arched, and his cock was erect against his stomach.

 

Larry began to thrust in and out, while moving a hand to jerk Ahkmenrah off.

 

This drove the other man mad. Ahkmenrah was moaning, and Larry’s free hand ran up and down on Ahkmenrah’s thigh. Their bodies moved at this consistent rhythm, Larry hitting Ahkmenrah’s prostate with every thrust.

 

“Wait. Put me on top.” Ahkmenrah suddenly choked out.   


And once again, at Ahkmenrah’s request, he switched positions so that he was laying back and Ahkmenrah was on top of him.

 

Ahkmenrah sank down onto his cock, pausing to get used to the feeling of Larry’s cock inside of him. After a couple of beats, Ahkmenrah began to slowly ride him.

 

Larry looked up at Ahkmenrah. Even with his face flushed red, with his curls messed up, and with his hand wrapped around his own cock in an attempt to find release, Ahkmenrah still looked like royalty.

 

And so, as one would treat royalty, Larry grabbed Ahkmenrah’s free hand, and planted a small kiss.

 

With that, Ahkmenrah looked Larry dead in the eyes and began to pick up the speed. He closed his eyes in bliss, and his moans began to increase in volume.

 

Larry panted heavily, the only sound in his ears the lewd slapping of skin and his own heavy breathing. He grabbed Ahkmenrah's hips, nails digging in and he started to thrust his hips up to meet Ahkmenrah's. Ahkmenrah moved even faster, crying out in pleasure with each thrust.

 

Larry came first, his knuckles white as he gripped Ahkmenrah’s hips.

 

Ahkmenrah came slowly after, his hand gripped around his cock and his head thrown back in ecstasy.  

 

~~~

 

As Larry’s heart rate slowed down, and the sounds of the city became more prominent, he couldn’t help but feel completely blissed out. Ahkmenrah moved himself off to lay next to him, his breaths shallow as they both came down from the post-orgasm high.

 

He glanced at his bedside clock, and took note of the fact that it was ten o’clock. Larry would have to return to the museum in a couple of hours. But all he wanted to do was lay in bed with Ahkmenrah and forget the world entirely.

 

His arm wrapped around Ahkmenrah, and he pulled him close, the Pharaoh's head resting on Larry's chest.

 

However, Larry had a burning question on his mind. As he replayed the events that had led up to this event, the confidence that Ahkmenrah had was prominent. For an immortal egyptian pharaoh who died young, he really did have some tricks up his sleeve.

 

So had he done this before?

 

Ahkmenrah looked up, a gentle, loving smile on his face before going in to kiss Larry. As their lips touched, Ahkmenrah's heart fluttered. An odd reaction, considering the events that had happened prior. But one that Ahkmenrah welcomed wholeheartedly.  

 

Larry broke the kiss. “Wait, so hav-” He paused, not knowing how the Pharaoh would receive the question. Ahkmenrah already seemed to know, however.

 

“Have I done this before?” Ahkmenrah asked, a sly smile on his face. “I think the answer is fairly obvious.”  

 

Well shit. Now he wanted to hear about Ahkmenrah’s past egyptian lover.

 

However, the conversation shifted. From implied past lovers, to Larry’s past. More specifically, his college years.

 

“Weed.” He said suddenly, making Ahkmenrah’s brows furrow.

 

“Marijuana?”

 

“I thought that was illegal.”

 

“In America? Yeah. I knew a guy, though.”

 

Larry had only really anticipated having sex with an immortal Pharaoh, not getting high with one. But that seemed to be where the conversation was drifting, as Ahkmenrah was clearly interested.

 

“In fact, I now know _another_ guy.” And before he knew it, he got out of bed, put on a pair of boxers, and went searching for the shoebox in which he kept his items.  

 

He pulled out a small mason jar containing the weed, along with two rolling papers and a lighter.

 

"Two?" Ahkmenrah asked.

 

"Yeah in case I mess up."

 

Larry Daley didn't mess up. Ahkmenrah watched as he skillfully placed a small amount into the paper, and rolled it up. With his tongue, he sealed the joint.

 

He placed the joint between his lips, and lit it up. Taking a drag, he blew the smoke up into the air.

 

"I can feel you staring at me." Larry said, and he passed the joint over to Ahkmenrah, who took a drag and proceeded to cough.

 

"Yeah, that happens sometimes." Larry said with a smirk. And Ahkmenrah couldn't help but smile back.  

 

Soon enough, they were both laying down again. Each occasionally taking the joint and inhaling the smoke, before blowing it out. The house was going to smell of weed later on, but that was something Larry could fix with an open window and ozium.  

 

"I've always liked men." Ahkmenrah stated. "For as long as I could remember."

 

While it seemed out of nowhere, they were both baked enough to be able to talk about this freely.

 

"The first one was a guard of mine. Djau." Ahkmenrah paused to take a drag. "While it was great, there was the fact that I would inevitably have to marry a woman in order to create a heir to the throne. That alone made us end it."

 

All Larry could do was stare, and take another drag. In Larry's mind, Ahkmenrah was as regal and smart as a young Pharaoh could be, but this brought light to the sacrifices that Ahkmenrah had to make in order to become this way.

 

Ahkmenrah looked over to Larry. "I realize that you probably don't want to hear about my past lovers after having sex."

 

Larry snorted, and passed the joint over to him. "No, go right ahead. How often do you get to have a naked immortal in your bed?"

 

"Touché" Ahkmenrah said, and promptly took another drag. "The sex was, painful too. Most of the time I had to use saliva. Although at times we had some form of ancient lubricant."

 

Ahkmenrah paused, and then giggled.

 

"I've been taking it up the ass my whole life."

 

They both erupted into giggles, the cannabis having an obvious effect on them.

 

Larry took a drag. "So you've never topped? Ever?"

 

Ahkmenrah shook his head, and grabbed the joint. "I have a couple times, but I definitely prefer being on the bottom."

 

Ahkmenrah took one more drag, before handing it to Larry, who promptly threw it in the trash can.

 

Larry stood up. "I'm getting a drink."

 

As Larry walked off into the kitchen, Ahkmenrah leaned back on the wooden headboard of his bed. He really, really liked Larry Daley.

 

In fact, he loved him. He really loved him.

 

In his head, these thoughts were scary. Even after all of the dates, after all of the affection, after letting his guard down around Larry so many times, it was scary.

 

To be completely honest, he wasn't one to let his guard down around people. Call it a side effect of being stabbed by your own brother, among other, non brother related events.

 

Ahkmenrah, despite all of that, completely trusted and loved Larry Daley.

 

Larry came back, a large bottle of water in one hand, and a plastic bag full of cookies in the other.

 

"Nicky made these for me a couple days ago." He said, opening the bag and passing one to Ahkmenrah. "They aren't great, but being high makes them taste better."

 

Larry took a bite. "Continue."

 

"The second lover that I had, was when I went to cambridge in the early 1900s. His name was William, and he was a, repressed student."  

 

Larry nodded. "Yeah I know the feeling."

 

"It wasn't love. He would come and we would have sex behind the Mesopotamian section in the Library."

 

Ahkmenrah took a bite of the cookie, and almost moaned. "These taste wonderful."

 

"Yeah but you don't have proper cookie experience." Larry said.

 

And one again, they were both laughing.

 

Larry laid down, and Ahkmenrah curled up against Larry. His hand tracing up and down slowly against Larry's arm. He took a deep breath, and then sighed contently, practically sinking into the bed.

 

"He did teach me how to suck cock, though."

 

Larry raised an eyebrow.

 

~

 

They both drifted off into a quick nap after their conversation. Both wanting to stay in Larry's bed forever. A far off land in which they could fuck, eat cookies, and get high.

 

But as the alarm that Larry had set went off, they quickly had to go back to reality.

 

Where Ahkmenrah was an immortal museum exhibit, Larry Daley was a night guard, and they both could only see each other at night.

 

They walked over to Larry's car, the effects of the weed now almost completely worn off, and promptly got in.

 

Larry cared about Ahkmenrah, and Ahkmenrah cared about Larry.

 

So somehow, they could make it work.

 

Right?

 

Larry looked over at Ahkmenrah, making the other man smile and take his hand. Ahkmenrah rested his head on Larry’s shoulder, and sighed deeply.

 

“Thank you for a wonderful night, Larry.” That was a phrase that he said after every date. No matter how extravagant or simple, it was all wonderful to Ahkmenrah.

 

Yeah, of course they could make it work.


End file.
